


sit with me

by nejisalive



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nejisalive/pseuds/nejisalive
Summary: Hinata and Akaashi get to know each other after Hinata gets into a slump during their Training Camp at Tokyo. They experience the youthful feeling of crushes and new friendship with one another.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Hinata Shouyou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 217
Collections: Secret Santa Haikyuu 2019





	sit with me

**Author's Note:**

> hehe merry christmas @keijishouyou! i hope this fanfic is alright as a gift!!!

Tokyo nights are known for the urban lights, youthful escapades, and the hustle and bustle of city living. The beauty of a modern city with the culture of the disciplined country where only those who don’t live in the city can dream of the wonders of it. And, although four teams are playing volleyball until they drop dead, the feeling of thrill and passion is still present. 

At the third gym, an uncanny collection of members are piled up for training. Consisting of Bokuto, Kuroo, Tsukishima, Lev, Hinata, and Akaashi, they formed an alliance of some sort. It was mostly the two captains riling Tsukishima up, but nonetheless, it was worthwhile practice— especially for Hinata and Akaashi. In the middle of a three-on-three, Hinata was made to hit one of Akaashi’s tosses. While still being in a slight rut from Kageyama’s sets, the spike was mostly a fluke due to his lucky push against the ball at the last millisecond. Bokuto kept the spirits high, but something was wrong. The match ended and the taller team won. Bokuto rushed to Kuroo and Tsukki to tease him with his sudden seriousness during the “worthless, tiresome, practice match”. Before Hinata could head out and go back to the other gym with Yamaguchi, Kenma, and Yachi, a hand caught his shoulder.

“Hinata, may I talk to you?” Akaashi asks. Something in Akaashi's gut made him feel as though he needed to confront him. Hinata’s cheeks felt warmer than during the exercise. The spot where Akaashi’s hand was suddenly became sensitive and his vision suddenly became clearer. Akaashi is a really beautiful guy. He was still sweaty from the game, but that didn’t defeat the fact that his features were sharp enough to puncture Hinata, his voice was smooth enough to coax him, and his gaze was pointed enough to burn through him. 

“Hinata?” He repeats, a little more concerned. 

“Ah, yes! Akaashi-san!” Hinata piped up, feeling a rush of nervousness hit him. 

“Are you alright? Your spikes today were quite different from the past practices we’ve had.” Akaashi watched Hinata go from rigidly nervous to fuming and sullen. His heart was on his sleeve and Akaashi felt something telling him that he may be of help. There was something enamoring about Hinata. The feeling of care he has over everyone and the importance he puts forward for something as trivial as a set hit a sensitive spot to Akaashi. He knows the feeling of craving a challenge and the disappointment of not fulfilling enough to achieve it. 

“I just need to practice more. I’m trying to learn a new move with Kageyama, but we won’t work. Sorry for missing your sets, Akaashi-san! I will do better next time!” Hinata bowed and Akaashi felt flustered. Akaashi felt as though he was in no place to be spoken to in such a way. He was a setter who is supposed to bring the ball to the spiker, so that was the bare minimum he believed he should have given. Yet, seeing Hinata made him want to do more. 

“Hinata, are you free to talk about some things I’ve learned by setting to Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked with a smile on his face. ‘ _He’s so pretty_.’ Hinata thought, but the words suddenly translated into context and he perked up. Agreeing to the condition, they sat at the sidelines discussing potential ways Hinata could get over the slump of missed tosses. Akaashi was the pro at keeping Bokuto in line when he gets into his moods. 

Together, things were looking up. Akaashi was telling anecdotes to Hinata, first about the logistical and technical gameplays that Hinata could learn, and eventually fun stories of his experiences in Fukurodani and the antics Bokuto and the others pull. Hinata felt a shudder in his back when he found out that Bokuto also hit their vice principal with a volleyball and blew his toupee off. It was fun. He felt at ease at that moment. 

“Hey Akaashi-san,” Hinata muttered, suddenly having a thought. “when Nationals come around, don’t you think it would be cool if our teams had a match against each other?”

“That would really be interesting,” Akaashi pondered and a slight smirk emerged on his face, “especially since no one’s seen Fukurodani at our best yet.” 

Hinata laughed at the sudden confidence. “We’re going to beat you, for sure!” Hinata beamed and Akaashi felt his stomach flutter with a sudden feeling of fondness. Before he could reply, he heard a familiar voice entering the gym. 

“Boys, it’s either you finish up here or no dinner for you.” Yukie singsonged at the door, Bokuto and Kuroo jumped at the warning and tried to race each other to the dining hall. Akaashi stopped the conversation and stood up. 

_‘His legs are really slender and toned.’_ Hinata noticed when Akaashi tiptoed as a stretch. Akaashi noticed Hinata and had a small smile, slowly inching closer to him. Hinata was overwhelmed, what was happening?! Hinata was staring wide eyed and Akaashi grabbed Hinata’s wrist. With a bit of effort, Akaashi pulled Hinata to his feet and laughed a bit.

“I didn’t think you’d also be like Bokuto when standing up.” 

“What do you mean?” Hinata asked, still dazed from his mind’s assumption of Akaashi’s actions.

“You’re like a baby. I have pull you upwhen you can do it yourself.” He smiled and Hinata noticed the corners of Akaashi’s eyes wrinkling slightly. It was endearingly captivating. 

“I guess I am.” Hinata chuckled and they walked to the dining area.

It was a quiet walk, especially when compared to the babbling gray giraffe and snarky french fry in front of them. Hinata was trying to process his recent thoughts that seemed to stem from thin air, and Akaashi was enjoying the view. Looking slightly down, he saw the features of Hinata he would only see up close. Hinata had long eyelashes, his ears turn pink when he’s embarrassed, his cheeks still have some baby fat in them that rounds out his sharp eyes and chin. He was entrancing, and there was no question that Akaashi knew he was staring at the sun. 

Entering the dining hall, Hinata considered sitting with Akaashi at a table, but he knew that it’s been a norm to sit alongside one’s team. Before walking towards the empty seat by the second year trio, trying to avoid Kageyama, Akaashi tapped his shoulder. 

“Sit with me, I still have a few stories that I think you may enjoy.” Akaashi said plainly while nodding towards the table where there are two vacant corner seats. Hinata noticed that no one minded his seating and found conversation to flow easily between them both. 

Hinata watched as Akaashi ate and opened up more and more. Akaashi took big bites, even if he seemed so dainty. He was sort of like Kageyama, except with more finesse and less choking. Hinata on the other hand was a quick eater. His cheeks would fill up with food and he made a small mess when eating foods with sauce. Akaashi had to stop himself from wiping the side of Hinata’s lip with his thumb, so he opted to use a napkin. Dinner flew by like a breeze and the two grew fonder and fonder with one another. 

Hinata and Akaashi were merely observing one another. Akaashi was so calm amidst the passion in his eyes. He was a cool but strong wind ready to knock you over when you least expect it. Alternatively, Hinata was enthusiastic and joyous when he spoke. He talked about how he made his friends threw the ball to him, his sister’s little antics, how the team helped him study, and everything in between. He was vibrant and radiant, even after tiring training. No one was kidding when they say he’s a sun. Together they made their Tokyo evening feel like the ideal city experience. The crisp air mingling with the fresh sun, making the night drift with their youth. 

Dinner was already digested and they were still at it. The managers had to call their attention to discard the dishes and go to their respective rooms. Akaashi walked Hinata to his room and ruffled his hair when Hinata complained at how the night had to end. Akaashi smiled his most genuine smile; it was a small one when he was face to face with Hinata, looking at him with fond eyes. Akaashi checked to see if anyone was around the hall and no one was there. 

“Hinata, was this evening fun?” Hinata nodded his head and gave Akaashi a quick hug. In shock, Akaashi put his hand on the small of his back in response. Hinata quickly pulled away, and before he could turn to open the door, Akaashi pecked his forehead. Akaashi walked away saying a soft “See you tomorrow” and left Hinata blushing in front of the door.

The next morning, Karasuno was going to leave to go back to Sendai. The next time they would meet is during Nationals. Hinata waved goodbye to everyone and when Akaashi was there, he yelled before turning to enter the bus. 

“We better have a cool match in Nationals!” Hinata beamed, his focus on Akaashi’s slightly shocked expression. Akaashi laughed and waved goodbye before shocking his team with an almost-yell. 

“You better give your best, you baby!” Akaashi grinned before his team would tease him for his sudden outburst of enthusiasm. Karasuno’s bus was going away from the view of the 3 teams and Tokyo felt less warm. But, there’s a warmth in his chest that keeps him remembering all the memories of the peculiarly sunny friend he knew. He felt challenged. He was going to need to do more to make their match a reality. Until that day comes, the feeling of thrill and passion between an unconventional pair was there to tide the two over until they meet again.


End file.
